If You Play With Fire
by iamtheredangel
Summary: Canada decides he wants Russia. He pesters America to help him. NON-CON. Sorta. In a weird way. RAPE and non-con and drugging. If this makes you uncomfortable please don't read. You've been warned! Ruscan, with some Amecan thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this has been floating in my head for a couple months now. This prolly wont be a long story.. it's just silly smut. Also, RAPE... sorta. It's weird. You've been warned.

* * *

"Russia. I want Russia next."

America almost dropped his half eaten hamburger onto the paper plate beneath him. His cheeks were full of food, making him look comically like a chipmunk as he'd stopped in mid-chew. There was a bit of ketchup smeared down his cheek.

He stared at his little brother, his icy blue eyes wide and full of disbelief. His chin raised slightly as he painfully swallowed the entire contents of his mouth at once. He coughed a couple times to get over the choking sensation.

"No way. You can't be serious, Mattie!"

Canada's smile was mischievous, and his forever loose curl bounced freely as he gazed at his brother through long lashes. He licked sticky maple syrup from the end of a plastic fork before plunging it back into a stack of pancakes.

"I'm very serious, Al. I want Russia."

"Why?" America set his hamburger down on it's plate. He took his glasses off and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger, his eyes closed tightly with stress. His little brother was going to drive him to drink.. more.

"Because," Matthew smiled, taking a napkin and reaching the wipe the ketchup smear from Alfred's cheek, "he's big, and handsome, and mysterious, and big and strong, and big and-"

"Ok!" America exclaimed, "He's big! So what? Germany is big. Can't you just have Germany again?"

Matthew shook his head. His mop of blond hair swayed in the breeze, tickling over his rounded cheeks and pert little nose.

"I don't want Germany again."

"What about Sweden? He's a big guy." America sighed, trying to be reasonable.

"No, thanks."

"Netherlands?"

"No."

"Prussia?"

Matthew shook his head again.

"...France?"

France wasn't really that big a guy, but Alfred knew Matthew's 'Papa' was such a skilled lover that the Canadian sought him out pretty often for attention.

Canada looked up at him with an adorable pout on his lips. His violet eyes opened wide to achieve that 'hurt puppy' look that always drove the American crazy. He knew in the end that there was no denying his brother what he wanted.

And this time Matthew wanted Russia.

They'd done this a few times now.

It was a bit of fun for Canada, who was much too shy to go about getting lovers in the usual way. Besides France and Cuba, he was too timid to even work up the nerve to TALK to other nations.. much less somehow let them know he wanted to sleep with them. America had always laughed at him for it, and one night he'd made a joke that he should just do Canada a favour and knock a nation out to let him have his way. He hadn't expected his little brother to get excited at the idea and actually ask him to DO it.

Alfred heaved out a heavy, burdened sigh.

They were seated at a picnic table in a nice little park by a lake somewhere in Canada. America had visited a hamburger joint to get his favourite food while Matthew had packed a lunch of pancakes and, of course, sweet maple syrup. They were eating together, enjoying the warm summer sunshine, and discussing their 'plans' for after the next world meeting which was being held in two days.

"Why are you so worried?" Matthew tilted his head at his big brother. His face was full of delicate innocence, despite what they were talking about. The little blond was just so damn beautiful in the summer sunshine that Alfred had to look away.

"Because it's Russia." He spat, "Russia! Damn, Mattie.. the man is a nutcase. This is different than the rest of them. This is dangerous!"

Canada covered his mouth in a light giggle, as if Alfred's fears were nothing more to worry about than kittens playing with string. America wanted to strangle him and kiss him at the same time.

"It's no more dangerous than any other time we've done this. We just slip him the stuff and he's out, right? Same as always."

Alfred picked up his hamburger and stuffed another huge bite into his mouth. He closed his eyes while he chewed so he wouldn't have to see the pleading, 'give me what I want' expression on Canada's face.

_Dammit, Matthew! You're going to be the death of me. AND you._

Canada stood and crossed around the picnic table. He sat down on the seat next to America and snuggled up against his shoulder.

"Please, Alfred?"

America grumbled as he finished the rest of his burger. He picked up his milkshake and sucked back a good couple mouthfuls of the sweet, thick, ice-creamy goodness.

Matthew leaned up and placed a sneaky little kiss just beneath his jawline.

Alfred slammed the milkshake down and pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed the leftover wrapping and crumpled it into a ball. He took it to the garbage and tossed it into a nearby trash can, then headed off for a walk along the beach, his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his shorts.

Matthew caught up to him and laced their arms together. They walked along silently for awhile. America brooded, and Canada smiled, waiting patiently. When they eventually arrived at their car, Alfred had had enough.

"Alright, FINE. I'll get you Russia." America finally conceded.

"Yay!" Canada grinned and threw his arms around his brothers neck. He pushed Alfred back against the car and leaned up to kiss him.

The American groaned, grabbing his brothers ass and pulling him tightly against his body. Matthew squirmed in his grip, grinding against him. He opened his mouth and Alfred swept in his tongue, lapping up the sweetness of his little brother's mouth.

Canada suddenly started to laugh, breaking their kiss. He pushed back and wiped his lips.

"Ew, you taste like a hamburger!"

Alfred frowned, then rolled his eyes. He turned and began fishing around in his pocket for the car keys. Matthew wandered to the passenger side and climbed in once the door was unlocked. America fell into drivers seat and reved the engine. He backed out of their parking spot and took off down the road, heading back towards Ottawa and Matthew's house.

Canada cranked the radio and started to sing along with whatever was playing. Alfred was lost in thought. He was wondering just how much he had to slip into Russia's drink to knock the huge man out and keep him out long enough for Canada to have his fun, then safely get away.

He had a bad feeling that this might not end well.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to decide when the best time to slip the stuff to Russia was.

After a world meeting many of the nations would go out together for food and drinks. The tension and hostility of the meeting always made it a good idea and a bit of a tradition to go out together for some casual fun. Some alcohol helped everyone to relax, and it was perhaps then, with a few drinks under everyone's belt, that the real discussions were held. And it was then that America normally added the stuff to a chosen nations drink at the end of the night before leading them back to their hotel room where Canada was waiting. But Russia never attended those 'after meeting' meetings. Mostly because he was never invited.

It would look very strange if America suddenly invited Russia out to the restaurant with everyone else. England would have a fit about it, no doubt. Japan would be uncomfortable. France would be suspicious. Germany wouldn't mind, but he would find the tension stressful and Italy.. well.. Italy never minded anything.

So the slip would have to happen during the meeting itself, America decided. Drinks weren't a problem.. everyone always had glasses of water to stay hydrated throughout the hours-long conference. But how to do it without anyone noticing?

"I can do it." Matthew said as he buttoned up his dress shirt. They were in America's hotel room, getting dressed and ready for the meeting. "I sit closer to Russia, and no one ever sees me anyway."

"No you can't." Answered Alfred as he combed his hair, gazing at this reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Even if you're invisible at the time, Russia is gonna notice something fizzling in his water."

Canada tucked his shirt into his pants, then shrugged into his blazer. He traded places with his brother in the washroom, taking a brush to work on his own hair.

"Well.. then you're going have to do something to distract everyone. Start a fight with England or something."

"I can't just start a fight with England for no reason, Mattie!" Alfred frowned, sounding annoyed. He pushed his arms through the sleeves of his usual bomber jacket, then turned to look for his briefcase.

"Why not? You do it all the time." came a laugh from the bathroom. Canada emerged with his blond curls pulled behind his head and tied with a ribbon. He went to find his own briefcase and opened it to shuffle with the papers inside.

"No I don't. Or at least.. I don't mean to. Stuff just.. happens."

Matthew gazed at the confused, unhappy look on his brothers face. He laughed again and had to go and press a kiss to the American's lips. Alfred was so naively clueless at times it was adorable. 'Stuff' ALWAYS happened when it came to America. The nation had little in the way of couth, and was always saying or doing something that got under the continuously raw nerves of England. England bitched and nitpicked at America almost as much as he did with France. It was a surprise to almost everyone that somehow a relationship had formed between the two. Canada hadn't been surprised, however. He thought America and England were just like an old married couple.

Alfred kissed his brothers forehead and sighed, then pulled a small plastic packet from his pocket. He handed it to Canada, who smiled and quickly tucked it out of sight into his own pocket.

"I'll figure something out to distract everyone towards the end of the meeting. You gotta be quick when you slip it into his drink. Fuck, this might not even work, Mattie! What if he doesn't drink his water before he leaves? What if he DOES drink it and it puts him out right away and everyone gets freaked out cause suddenly Russia is comatose in the conference room? What if he SEES you and he starts beating the crap outta you cause you tried to slip him something? What if-"

America had started to pace the room, voicing every possible way their plan could go completely and utterly wrong. Canada shook his head with a smile before grabbing for his brothers hand and pulling him into a hug. The taller blond was tense, but when Canada started rubbing his back beneath his jacket he began to calm down. He rested his cheek against the curls at the top of his brothers head.

"You worry too much, Al." Matthew whispered, reaching up to play with the funny little cowlick that dangled from America's forehead.

"And you never worry enough, Mattie." Alfred whispered back.

It was time to go.

The meeting room was half full of the G8. Germany, always punctual, was in his seat with reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. He was reviewing the notes he had brought with him. Beside him sat Italy. Well.. sorta. Beside him sprawled Italy, snoozing away at what was apparently a pre-meeting siesta.

Japan was present on the opposite side of the table, his hands folded before him as he patiently waited for the meeting to begin.

Canada and America entered the room and took their places. China followed behind them, along with England. They were chatting quietly about a trade deal they hoped to present to the group. France strolled in, stopping to place a kiss on Matthew's cheek before taking his spot. And then, finally, in came Russia.

Both Canada and America sat up a little more straight in their seats as Russia sat down beside China. America swallowed back the nervous lump that had formed in his throat, and Canada did his best to keep his eyes to the papers in front of him. He couldn't help but sneak side glances at Russia, trying to hide it behind his hair. His cheeks darkened as he imagined what he would be doing with the huge nation later on that evening.

America wished the table wasn't so large. He wanted to kick Canada in the shin for the way he was sneaking peeks at Russia. Invisible or not, if anyone noticed the blond nation gawking that way it would be pointed out and questioned. But no one seemed to notice, least of all Russia, who appeared to be at ease as he waited for the meeting to begin. That same, eerie smile that was ever present was plastered on his face.. and it gave America a bad shudder that shook him in his seat. Why in the world his brother would ever want to tangle with the Russian.. America would never know.

England was the host nation for this meeting. Once everyone was settled, he cleared his throat and stood. He began with the minutes from the previous meeting, reading notes from the cue cards he'd brought with him.

Seconds ticked into minutes as the discussion deepened, and then rolled into hours. There was lots to talk about at this meeting. There was alot happening in the world these days, and not much of it was good. The nations all wanted to do their best to help solve the problems.. but when it came right down to it.. it was their people who had the final say.

Alfred found he couldn't concentrate. But then.. he was never good at concentrating for too long. As Germany was prattling on and on about what should be done about the world economy, America found himself watching Canada.. who was still watching Russia. As usual, Canada hadn't said a word. Normally it was because the shy nation was unable to interject with his own thoughts and opinions.. he always waited for his turn. A turn that almost never came. But today Canada was paying about as much attention to what was being said as America was. He was too fixated on Russia.. and the glass of water on the table before him. No one else would notice, but America could tell Canada's hand was in his pocket, playing with the little plastic packet inside.

Nerves settled into his belly, making him feel ill.

"America!"

He blinked to attention and looked up at England who was standing at the head of the table.

"Wah..?"

"Are you even paying attention? I asked what you think should be done to help give a rise to your dollar."

America blinked again, his mind blank. He gazed behind England to the clock hanging on the wall. The meeting had been in session for three hours.

He heard someone quietly clear their throat. He glanced over to Canada, who gave him a 'now's your chance' sort of expression.

He gazed down at his papers, then took a deep breath and looked back up at England.

"If you wanna give a rise to my dollar, how's about you have a seat right here?" He leaned back in his chair with a goofy grin and patted his lap.

Somewhere a cricket chirped in protest over the silence that befell the room.

France made a 'snerk' sound and covered his face to hide his sudden bought of snickering. Everyone else just stared at America.

The expression on England's face was priceless. Pure and utter shock that quickly heated up into madly blushing anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you, America! We're trying to have a serious discussion!"

"That's not what you were saying the other night, Iggy." America grinned, "In fact.. you weren't saying much at all other than 'oooh yes, just like that, yes, yes! Oh God more!'"

France burst out into full on laughter.

China was doing his best to keep a straight face. Japan looked a little embarrassed. Italy looked confused and leaned over to quietly ask Germany - who looked angry - what was going on.

Poor England was stuttering. His face was beet red.

"You bloody wanker!" He shouted, then began cursing America with every foul name he could think of. Germany started shouting for them to shut up and get back to the topic at hand. Japan took out his cellphone to turn on the camera and started recording everything. Italy moved to hide under the table. China couldn't help but to join France in uncontrollable laughter. And Russia.. just sat back and watched it all with interest.

_Now's my chance!_

Canada took the little packet from his pocket and opened it. He concentrated hard to be as invisible as possible as he leaned over the table. He quickly dumped the entire content of the little packet into Russia's water, then sat back down in his seat. Russia's attention was still focused on England, who was now trying to get at America to hit him.. but America was holding him back with one hand firmly on his chest.

Canada sat quietly as he always did when the other nations dissolved the meeting into complete chaos. His heart leapt in his chest as he watched Russia pick up his glass of water and bring it to his lips to sip.

Russia's smiled wavered after he swallowed and he looked at the water in the glass. Canada held his breath and chewed his bottom lip. Russia's violet eyes began scanning the room, inspecting each nation closely. His gaze fell on Canada. Canada gulped, his mouth suddenly very dry. He picked up his own glass and drank from it. Then he gave Russia what he hoped was not an 'I'm not guilty' smile.

Russia gazed at him a moment longer.. then smiled back. He lifted the glass to his lips and drank the entire contents in a few gulps. He set the glass back on the table and rested his chin against his palm, his eyes now focused squarely on Canada.

The blond felt himself begin to sweat. Russia's smile had not changed, but something in his eyes had.

"You can go to hell, you prat!" England yelled as he stormed out of the conference room.

And with that.. the meeting was clearly over.

The nations began packing their notes and filing out of the room. Japan was reviewing the footage he'd just taken. China was gazing over his shoulder to watch as they left together. Germany was muttering while Italy tailed along behind him, still confused over what had just happened. France was still giggling to himself as he left the room.

Russia remained seated, still gazing at Canada. America was rubbing a sore spot where England had managed to hit him. Canada didn't dare to move. He didn't dare to breathe. He only watched Russia back.

And then.. Russia's head rolled to the side.. and he sunk forward onto the table.. his eyes closed.

"Oh my fucking God.." Alfred breathed out in relief. "That was horrible."

"Is he out?"

Both North American brothers went to inspect the Russian.

"I think so." America poked Russia in the side a few times. There was no reaction.

Matthew brushed his fingers through Russia's silver hair. His hand was trembling, but he couldn't help but smile. They'd done it! Russia was out cold and was all his!

"Oh, thank you Al!" He laughed and hugged his brother. "I can't believe it worked! It actually worked!"

"Yeah.." answered Alfred, hugging his brother back lightly. They'd successfully subdued Russia, but he didn't feel any better about this. In fact.. he felt worse. They were deep into this now. Russia was at their mercy, and there was no going back. "Let's just.. get him upstairs to his room, ok?"

"Right." Canada grinned.

They hefted the Russian up between them, an arm slung across each of their shoulders. His feet dragged behind as they dragged him towards the exit.

"It's gonna take me forever to get Iggy to forgive me y'know.." America grunted, pausing to hitch Russia up a little higher on his shoulders. He was heavy. "You owe me. Big time."

Canada laughed and nodded. "I promise I'll make this up to you, Al. I'll let you win at hockey next Olympics, kay?"

Alfred just rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The conference had been held within a huge hotel. Each of the G8 members had their own rooms upstairs. Canada's room was right beside America's on the fourth floor. Russia's room was on the eighth.

Hauling Russia from the meeting room and through the hotel lobby was a bit troublesome. The hotel staff and everyone else who saw the North American brothers hefting an unconscious nation between them were all very concerned. They were asked more than once what had happened, and if Russia was ok.

"He's fine!" America called out, laughing nervously. "You know how Russia is.. vodka.. lotsa vodka! We're just gonna take him back to his room so he can sleep it off."

The onlookers all nodded with understanding. Canada and America hauled Russia past them all and into a waiting elevator. The numbered buttons lit up as they started to rise.

Canada made a strained sounding groan, shifting Russia's weight around on his shoulders, pushing him more onto Alfred.

"Hey! No way, Mattie!" Alfred shoved Russia back towards his brother. "YOU'RE the one who wanted to floor this big bastard so no trading him off on me."

"But he's so heavy.." Matthew pouted, pulling on Russia's arm over his shoulder, baring his fair share of the weight again.

Alfred nodded his agreement. "Yeah.. what the hell does he eat, anyway? I bet that's why he wears such a bulky coat all the time.. to hide his fat ass."

"I don't think he's fat."

"How do you know? He never takes his coat off."

"I saw him one time with it undone. We were all in India and it was really hot. He was walking by himself in a park with it open. He didn't look fat."

"How long you been spyin on Russia, Mattie?" Alfred smirked at Matthew who blushed. Before he could answer tho, the elevator went 'ding' and they were on the eighth floor.

The brothers dragged Russia through the doors and down the hall towards his room. They set him down to lean against the wall and fished around in his pockets for his room keycard. Canada unlocked the door and held it open as America took Russia's arms and dragged the huge man inside.

"Careful with him!" Matthew said, shutting the door quickly and hurrying to take the Russian's arms away from America. "Don't drag him like that.. he'll wake up with a hurt neck."

"Whatever." Alfred rolled his eyes, and went to grab Russia's legs instead. Together they pulled him to the bed and after a '1, 2, 3' they hefted him up onto the covers.

They situated him so he was laying on his back, his head resting against the pillows. With that done, America collapsed into a nearby armchair, exhausted.

Matthew was tired too, but he was much too interested in the unconscious Russia to want to take a time out to rest. With a huge smile he climbed onto the bed to inspect his prize closely.

Fingers brushed softly through Russia's hair. The silvery mop was thick and messy after the bumpy, awkward trip to the hotel room. Matthew smoothed it back into place. He trailed his fingers down his cheeks, ghosting over his lips, and travelling lower down his neck beneath the ever-present scarf.

Carefully he began to unwrap the scarf, then pulled it free and set it aside. He stared at what he had revealed.

Russia's neck bore terrible scars. Faded tho they were, they spoke of a time when the man had been injured horribly. Surely if he were not a nation he would not have survived whatever had happened to him.

Matthew swallowed and moved on to the fastenings of the jacket. There were two clasps at the top, a number of buttons and a zipper that he pulled down and opened. He pushed the coat open and sat back to admire.

"See? I told you he wasn't fat."

Russia was pure muscle.

Matthew shivered as desire flooded through him. He quickly set to work on pulling the huge nation free of the clothing on his upper body. He made sure to hang the jacket up in the closet instead of tossing it to the floor, then struggled to pull Russia's shirt off.

One the man was bare-chested, his hands shook as they went to unbuckle his belt.

"Ooooh no. You wait till I'm gone to do the rest of it." Alfred pushed himself up from the armchair and stepped over to the bed. He dug into the pocket of his bomber jacket and pulled out a long piece of rope. He grabbed for Russia's arms and made to start tying him up.

"W-what are you doing?" Matthew asked, quickly pushing America away and undoing the knot he'd started.

"Taking precautions. Lemme strap him down, Mattie.. better safe than sorry."

"No, you don't need to!" Matthew frowned, grabbing the rope from his brother and tossing it to the night stand beside the bed. "He's out cold. He's not going to wake up. It's perfectly safe."

America frowned back at his brother. Their eyes met and clashed, violet against icy blue. But as always.. Canada got his way. Alfred sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Fine. But promise me you'll be quick about this, ok? Don't stick around for seconds. Just.. do your thing and get out."

Matthew pushed himself off the bed and went to hug his brother. He placed a happy kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be ok, Al. No worries. Now go find England and have some crazy 'I'm sorry' sex."

Canada walked America to the door. Alfred gazed back at the unconscious Russian laying on the bed, then at his brother. Worry and doubt clouded his eyes.

"Text me or call me as soon as you're done, Matthew. Got it? I want to hear that you're safe."

Matthew laughed and opened the door, waving Alfred off.

"Alright, I will. But you'll forget all about me as soon as you're down the hall."

Alfred shook his head.. and left the room. Matthew shut and locked the door with the bolt. He put the chain lock into place as well, for good measure. Then.. he turned and headed back to the bed.

He sat on the side and gazed down at Russia's face. He admired every detail, noting that the man's eyelashes were as silver as his hair. He leaned down and kissed the tip of the big nose he'd come to love.

"I wish I was brave enough to talk to you while you're awake.." he said softly, "You're so beautiful tho.. you'd probably laugh if you ever knew how much I like you."

Matthew sighed and placed another soft kiss, this time on the Russian's lips. He sat back and gazed at Russia, admiring the huge man sadly. Then he frowned at himself and gave his head a shake. This was no time to feel sorry for himself! He had Russia all to himself, just like he wanted, and he wasn't going to waste another minute!

He hurried to pull Russia's boots from his feet. Socks followed and were tossed aside.

His hands went to unbuckle the Russian's belt. He undid the tie to the pants and pulled the zipper free. Pants and underwear were pulled and tugged down and pushed away.. and then Russia was completely naked on the bed.

Matthew's eyes were wide as he took in the sight.

There were many more scars, some minor, some huge.. like the one on his chest where his heart beat beneath his ribs. His skin was pale, having hardly seen the sun. His shoulders were impossibly broad, his torso packed with muscle. He was thick - one might call him robust - he was nowhere near fat but you could never call Russia's body slender.

Matthew was almost drooling as he stared. And when his eyes moved lower.. to what rested at the end of a silver treasure trail that began at Russia's naval.. his heart felt as tho it had stopped beating.

"Woah."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmmm.."

Matthew hummed, then relaxed his throat as he swallowed down as much of Russia as he could take. He could only go halfway before his gag reflex would kick in.

He dragged his tongue along the heated skin as he came back up for air, then suckled at the tip. The slit was leaking precum and he lapped it up, tasting it and wanting more.

Russia was rock hard. It hadn't taken much to get him that way. In fact.. he'd started almost as soon as his pants had been pulled off. Matthew found that pretty odd.. since normally it took alot of fondling and sucking to bring his unconscious playthings to acceptable hardness. But any concern was forgotten when Matthew realized the size of the package he'd just unwrapped.

Russia was thick and heavy.. bigger than anyone he'd been with before. Matthew was hard too, his desire causing him to tremble as he quickly shed himself of his clothing.

He'd settled himself between Russia's legs and bent to work on bringing the man to his full size. He wrapped his hand around Russia, gently pumping while he kissed, teased and licked from tip to base.

He moved lower and buried his nose in the silver curls, mouthing and sucking at Russia's balls. He spread his hands out over the huge man's stomach, then firmly gripped his hips.

His eyes were closed as he kissed his way back up the shaft, then back down again. He was so lost in what he was doing that he didn't hear a very soft groan. He didn't see a large hand shaking as it clenched to make a fist, then unclenched.. only to grab the covers.. as if it were barely able to resist burying itself in Matthew's long, blond curls.

Canada finished his work with one last, long slurp up the side of Russia's member. He kissed the tip, then left the bed to pick his blazer up from the floor. He fished around in his inner pockets until he found his small bottle of lubricant. He rejoined Russia on the bed and squeezed a fair amount into one of his palms.

He wrapped his hand around Russia again, squeezing up and down his length, spreading the slickness. He moved to straddle the Russian's hips. He squeezed more of the lubricant onto his fingers and leaned forward, bracing himself against Russia's chest, and reaching beneath to find his entrance.

He circled his little hole a few times, causing himself to shiver, then pushed in a finger. He leaned down and kissed the Russian on his cheek, then his neck. He leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"I've wanted you so bad.. more than anyone else."

He nibbled on Russia's earlobe, biting it gently. He was too distracted to notice the shiver that went through the larger man's body.

He slid in a second finger and thrust a few times to help himself loosen his inner muscles. Then he reached to take Russia in his hand, holding him steady as he positioned the tip at his entrance. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes tightly as he pushed back. This was the hardest part.. the most painful part.. the part that stung as he was split open and the tip disappeared inside.

Matthew adjusted himself, resting his hands on Russia's chest. He took a deep breath and pushed back further, sinking down onto Russia's length inch by inch. He whimpered as he was stretched nearly past what he thought he could handle. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, but he didn't stop. He lifted himself just a little, then sank back down. He gave a little cry as he took more in, then held his breath as he settled, fully seated. He began to pant and trembled, doing his best to stay still as his body worked to adjust to the size of the intruder.

Russia was too big! It hurt so much.. but Matthew couldn't help but savour that hurt. He peeked his eyes open to look at the huge nations' face. His tears made his vision blurry and he did not see the way Russia's jaw was clenched, his lips slightly parted to show teeth. He didn't notice the tiny droplets of sweat that had broken out on Russia's brow.

Matthew had worked himself into his own sweat, and it trickled down his back as he began to move. He had to be careful at first, pulling himself almost all the way up, then sinking slowly back down. His cheeks were burning red with heat as he concentrated on the maddeningly slow task of accepting Russia into his body.

He leaned forward so that he could thrust back more comfortably, and after a few minutes he found he could move faster with little pain.

"Oh God.." He moaned as he moved. That tight, electrifying, nerve pounding sensation of pure, white heat that accompanied being penetrated began to course through him. It urged him to spread his legs wider and push back more and more firmly against Russia's cock. Gooseflesh came alive first on his arms, then travelled down his sides and back, the little peachy hairs on his skin standing on end.

He buried his face against Russia's chest and moaned. His legs were becoming jelly and so he impaled himself fully and just rocked his hips back and forth instead. With Russia buried so deep inside him, brushing and rubbing against that _special_ spot so nicely, Matthew knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Ah.. nngh.. MMM-!"

Two large hands suddenly grabbed his hips and held him in place as Russia's hips began to move. The slapping sound of skin on skin filled the room and Matthew should have been very alarmed but he was much too deep in fevered pleasure to care. Russia's knees came up and Matthew leaned back against them, rocking with the motion of the pistoning hips beneath him. It was enough to send him flying over the edge and he threw back his head in abandon.

"Russia!" He cried as he came, his body tensing and shaking with tremours. The hips beneath him stopped, Matthew's spasming body clenching down too tight to continue.

The orgasm was powerful and Canada rode it's waves in great, gasping moans. Gradually he relaxed and slowly he lay down against Russia's sweating chest. The member still buried deep inside him throbbed, and Matthew had a fleeting thought about the 'seconds' Alfred warned him not to take.

He knew he would be too sore for another round.. but for now all he wanted to do was lay against the larger nations chest and listen to his heart beating. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, completely at ease.

Hands trailed up his sides. A kiss was placed on his forehead.

"Did you enjoy yourself, comrade?"

Matthew's eyes snapped open.

He pushed himself up with a gasp and saw Russia laying beneath him with a crooked smile.

_Oh shit!_

He scrambled to dislodge himself from the Russian and almost tripped over the boots that were laying on the floor beside the bed. He stumbled to the door, smacking his shoulder against it as he hurried to unlock the bolt. He heard Russia getting off the bed behind him and stalking towards him.

He yanked the door open.. but he forgot about the chain lock! He quickly shut the door again to pull the chain free, but by then it was too late. Impossibly strong arms had wrapped themselves around him and pulled him back against Russia's broad chest.

He sucked in a breath to yell for help, but a hand clapped over his mouth. He struggled, but it was useless. Russia's grip was like a vice.

The larger man chuckled softly and leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Oh no, little Canada. You do not get to play victim when it was you who put drug in my water. You bring me to my room and use me like sexual toy. Then you try to run away and leave me like this?"

Russia pushed his still achingly hard shaft against Matthew's bottom. Matthew whimpered and wriggled in Russia's arms, his eyes rolling up to meet the violet gaze that was so much like his own. Russia smiled down at him in his scary way, then grabbed for a great handful of Canada's hair.

"I'm sorry!" Matthew gasped out now that his mouth was free, but Russia only laughed.

"No, little Canada. You are not sorry. Yet."

Matthew was dragged back to the bed by his hair. He was shoved down face first and his arms were yanked behind his back. Then he felt the discarded rope binding his arms painfully together. Russia tied him tightly, then lifted him and deposited him in the middle of the bed. He then climbed on after Matthew, positioning him on his knees. A hand slapped Canada's bottom sharply when he squirmed.

With his face shoved against the pillows and his ass in the air.. it seemed Matthew was going to get those 'seconds', afterall.

He trembled when Russia grabbed his hips and thrust himself back inside.

* * *

Stay tuned! There's more to come. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew lay on his side. His eyes were half open and glazed over. He was exhausted.

He wasn't sure what time it was. He guessed it must be somewhere in the middle of the night by now. Considering he and Alfred had dragged Russia to his room mid-afternoon, hours and hours must have passed.

He wanted to close his eyes and sleep, but there was no telling when the Russian would grab for him again. Besides that, his arms were still tied behind his back. They were quite numb by then, and the position was much too uncomfortable for sleeping.

He was on the bed, his cheek nestled against a pillow. Russia sat beside him, stretched out and relaxed as he flipped through the channels of the hotel television with the remote. A bottle of vodka was nearby and occasionally sipped from.

Matthew's behind was as numb as his arms. He'd lost count how many times the huge nation had taken him. And how long it took for the man to reach his climax. Russia had amazing stamina. And mercy, Matthew noted throughout the evening. The Russian always made sure there was plenty of lubrication, but even still, Canada had been fucked raw.

He was so tired. He figured Russia was tired as well, which accounted for the television break.

He shivered a little bit in the cool of the hotel room, and listened to the seconds of dialogue on each flipped channel before Russia eventually gave up finding anything good to watch. The television was turned off and the remote was tossed aside.

Matthew groaned when a hand buried itself in his hair and started to drag him up.

_Not again.. oh God I can't take it again.._

He was pulled into Russia's lap and pushed uncomfortably forward so that his forehead touched his knees and his arms were stuck out behind him at an awkward angle. He whined in protest, wondering what sort of weird position he was going to be fucked in this time, when he felt the rope around his wrists being untied. Once he was free his arms dropped to his sides, numb and useless. They had no feeling in them.. but slowly the blood began to trickle back, giving him that awful pins and needles sensation.

He was pulled back against the Russian's chest and cradled there gently. Violet eyes smiled down at him. Matthew tried to smile back, but found his lips and mouth too dry. He'd just spent hours gasping and moaning, and calling out from multiple orgasms, afterall.

Russia reached for his bottle of vodka.

"Drink. You feel better."

The little blond tried to lift his hands to take the bottle from Russia, but found his arms were too weak and unwilling to move. The huge nation chuckled and brought the bottle to Matthew's lips and held it there, like he were nursing a baby.

Matthew drank deeply, ignoring the harsh taste and the way the liquid burned his throat on the way down, then settled uncomfortably in his stomach. When he'd had enough, Russia tipped the bottle to his own lips and drank the rest.

He set the bottle aside, then turned his gaze back to the exhausted blond in his arms.

"So. Tell me who else little Canada has had."

Matthew felt his face flush at the question. The very last thing he wanted to do was tell Russia about his exploits. Only America knew the answer, and he wanted to keep it that way. It was their dirty little secret. He turned his face away with a frown.

Russia slapped his face. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but certainly hard enough to sting. Canada yelped in surprise, then whimpered when the Russian grabbed his chin and forced him to look back at him.

"Tell me." Russia smiled, squeezing Matthew's chin tightly.

Matthew frowned again, but his expression began to dissolve into a pout. Russia wasn't going to let him do anything but tell the truth. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Germany.. Austria.. Sweden.."

Russia nodded, listening.

"Prussia.. Denmark.." Denmark alot. He liked Denmark.

"Mmhmm." Russia said, "And?"

"Spain.. Australia.. Japan.."

Russia's eyebrows raised in surprise. Matthew blushed even deeper. Japan was a bit different when it came to Matthew's usual taste in men.. but he'd been a fun choice for an evening a few years back.

"What about France?" Russia asked him. Matthew shook his head.

"Papa and I.. um.. I never have to.. I'm not shy around Papa."

Russia nodded his understanding.

"And England?"

Matthew shook his head again.

"I don't mess with Father. America would be mad."

"Hmmm.. America." Russia smirked and gazed thoughtfully up at the ceiling, "Is pity he did not stay to 'play' with me too. But perhaps next time we play with him together?" He laughed.

How the huge man could sit there smiling and laugh like a child after he'd just spent hours fucking, Matthew would never know.

_Next.. time...?_

Russia wanted a next time? Matthew shivered. Russia pulled him closer and began to rub warmth into his sore, tingling arms.

"Is not right to do this to nations without consent." Russia waggled a finger in front of his nose, like he were scolding a child.

"From now on, when little Canada need his ass fucked.. he come to me. Da?"

Matthew blinked up at Russia, his eyes wide. He was so shocked he wasn't sure what to say. He gulped when Russia's huge hand closed around his throat and gave him a little shake.

"Da?" Russia asked again, staring into Matthew's eyes. Matthew stared back.. then slowly began to nod.

"Yes."

Russia smiled, brushing some of the blond hair out of Matthew's face. He leaned in to kiss him, brushing their lips together softly. Matthew trembled, but somehow found the strength to lift his arms, circling them around Russia's neck. He kissed back, his eyes drifting closed.

"Good boy." Russia whispered through the kiss, and Matthew moaned when he felt the larger nation growing hard again beneath him.

The break was over.

Russia fisted Canada's hair again, breaking the kiss and pushing him down face first onto the bed. Matthew whimpered, but he didn't struggle. He was hard and aching with need, his legs spread wide when the Russian's fingers pushed inside him, covered in lube. It was another two rounds before Russia finally let him go.

Dawn was breaking when Canada finally unlocked the door to his hotel room and staggered inside. He shut and locked the door after himself, wincing when even the smallest movement caused pain to travel up and down his legs and throughout his lower back. He was so sore.. he was quite sure he wouldn't be able to sit down for a month. Nevermind the 'love bite' marks all over his neck and shoulders, and the rope burns around his wrists.

Clothing was shed and dropped on his way to the bed. He walked gingerly, then carefully lay down on his belly. He was too tired to even try pulling the blankets around himself. All he wanted to do was fall asleep. His eyes closed heavily, and his mind drifted off into a dream. A dream of silver hair and violet eyes..

There was an annoying buzzing sound coming from somewhere.

He tried to ignore it.. but it wouldn't stop.

Matthew peeked and eye open and listened, wondering what it was. Then.. he realized.

_Oh. My cellphone._

Russia had taken his cellphone at one point in the night and programmed his personal number into it.

"You call." was all Russia had said.

_Call whenever I need my little ass fucked. _Canada had repeated in his mind.

Matthew shivered as he pushed himself up. Was Russia calling him now? Hadn't he kissed the man goodbye with an 'until next time'? He thought by then even Russia had to be completely exhausted and.. drained. He couldn't possibly want it again so soon.

Matthew picked his blazer up off the floor, wincing again at the sting that came from the extra movement. He fished his cellphone out of his pocket and saw that it was not Russia calling. It was Alfred.

Alfred? Alfred actually remembered? Granted.. it was five in the morning the next day.. a far cry from 'call me as soon as you're done'. But still. America remembered him, and remembered that he'd been worried about Canada's doings with Russia.

"Hey, Al," Matthew answered his phone. He suppressed a yawn.

"Holy shit, Mattie! I did not forget you! Are you ok? You got out safe?"

America sounded frantic. There was a muffled noise in the background, and the familiar voice of England growled that 'it was too damn early in the damn morning for damn phone calls, shut the hell up and get back into the damn bed, America'.

Matthew couldn't help but snicker. He was glad to hear his brother had made up with England.

"I'm ok, Al. Thanks for remembering."

America hushed his voice to try and not disturb his bed parter any further.

"So.. you did your thing and you're happy now?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Ok.. well.." America sounded hesitant, like he wanted to ask for details.. but at the same time he didn't. He really didn't.

"How about we go clubbing together sometime?" Matthew asked. A new, delicious little plot was suddenly beginning to form itself in his mind.

"Uh.. sure! We can do that, Mattie. You name the time and place, kay?" America sounded surprised.. and pleased. And unsuspecting. And naive. Canada smiled.

"I need some sleep. Catch you later, Al."

Matthew hit 'end' on his cell, then tossed it aside.

_Catch you later, America._

Matthew's smile only faded after he'd climbed back into bed and had fallen asleep.

END.

* * *

SO. Who wants a sequel where our hero - sex crazed little Canada - seduces America and Russia is involved? I'm not normally a RusAme fan, but I'll write it if there's enough interest. ;p

Leave me a review to let me know. ^.^


End file.
